


Seeing Angels

by Lunahras



Series: Angelic Fascination [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Gon is healed and as oblivious as always, just a bit killugon-ish, not much though, obviously, takes place after Alluka arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunahras/pseuds/Lunahras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon called Killua an angel once, short, bright and beautiful, with wings that made him wonder about his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Angels

**Author's Note:**

> and this should be the last one. more sequel-ish to Angel than Guardian Angel, but still has something from the latter. more direct, less vague and dramatic

Gon called Killua an angel once.  


“I saw an angel,” he whispered. It wasn’t very long after he had finally woken up with Alluka’s help , and his throat was getting sore.  
Killua gave him a weird look, “Eh? Were you dreaming while you were out?”  
“Ah, no, no. It wasn’t then. It was almost at the end of my…” he paused, knowing it was a sore subject for the both of them, but then continued in a fainter whisper, “…of my fight with Pitou.”  
Killua held back a scowl as he thought. At the end of the fight. Hm. but there hadn’t been anyone else there except for Gon and…  
Himself.  
He almost jumped at the sudden realization and had to fight down the blush that was threatening to surface. Was it really like that?  
“W-what did this… angel look like, then?” Killua asked instead, and Gon’s eyes were suddenly so far away, a small, almost melancholic smile playing with his lips.  
“Short.” Killua inwardly bristled, “And bright. So bright. Bright like the most brilliant star. And… beautiful.”  
This time, the blood rushed to his face unhindered, “I-i-idiot!”  
Gon startled and looked at him, then chuckled amusedly, “Don’t worry, Killua, you’re still my favorite angel!”  
Killua was left speechless, outraged expression in place. Now he was calling him that directly! What in the world would make him think… wait, hadn’t Gon asked about something weird before? Something about wings that sprouted from his back?  
In the most serious tone he could muster at the moment, which wasn’t very serious at all, he asked, “Gon, are you going crazy?”  
“Maa, Killua, don’t be so mean.” he dismissed with a wave of the hand, laughing lightly, and soon enough they were both laughing about something completely unrelated.

* * *

  
_“Gon, are you going crazy?”_  
That was a very good question. He wondered that himself sometimes.  
Well, compared to everyone else he had grown up around, he had never really been quite sane to begin with. And he could see Killua’s wings even more clearly than before, now, after the horrors he had endured in the chimera war.  
But a little bit of insanity only made things more interesting.  
Besides, who needed sanity when they could see angels.


End file.
